Breaking Point
by BaSingTei
Summary: Bad things happen to good people. You just have to not let them tear your family apart. Be strong, carry on.


**A/N: This was for an Anon tumblr prompt for the cloudbabies to see Aang loose himself in the Avatar state like he did when he was younger, out of some overwhelming emotion or situation. Here was my answer. While I am sorry, I'm not at the same time. Hate me if you want to, but this will probably be the saddest thing I will ever write. This becomes very dark so please… mature audiences only. Here's to you, Anon. This is probably not what you asked for, but a great writer once said 'Think of the worst thing you can do to a character…. and then do it.' If you haven't seen the Kataang family photo yet, you will be lost.**

Katara was in the kitchen washing dishes while Bumi played with Kya and Tenzin in the living room. Kya was trying to teach Tenzin how to waterbend even though he showed very clear signs of being an airbender at his young age of just a year old. Kya didn't quite grasp the concept that not everyone was like her daddy and could bend anything they wanted, being just four herself. Bumi tried to reason with her, but whenever the young man would try to validate himself, her tantrum ensued. So he watched her bend the little ball of water in front of Tenzin's face, hoping he would take it over for her, but instead watched as the water dripped onto the wooden floor. Bumi tried one last time.

"Kya, just stop. He's not gonna be a waterbender."

"Yes he will! He can do it! Just like daddy can! He just needs to practice like I do!" She pouted and stuck her lip out.

"Fine, you go ahead and bend all the water you want at him, he won't ever bend it back!" Bumi shouted and crossed his arms, walking away from them and storming off into the kitchen, seeking the comfort of his mother.

Katara felt the tugging of her son at her clothes and she turned, letting him under her arm as he buried his face into her clothes. She put down the plate she was drying and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"What's wrong, my little warrior?" She asked him softly, running a hand through his wild hair. She loved her little nickname for him. So many things he did and said reminded her of another warrior she was fond of; her brother. Bumi shook his head, his face still buried into her bosom. She sighed and backed away from him slightly, lifting his head so their eyes could meet with a gentle hand. They exchanged a long stare and he frowned, looking frustrated.

"It's Kya. She keeps trying to get him to waterbend and it's making me really mad. I just want her to stop."

" She doesn't understand that he's too young." She said softly.

"Why does she insist that he's a bender? Why can't he be normal like me and uncle Sokka? You don't have to be a bender to be a part of this family…" He trailed off and huffed, looking away from his mother.

"That's right, you don't. And don't you ever forget it!" She smiled and held him a little too tight, kissing the top of his head. He struggled to get loose from her arms but it was useless. A mother's grip was unyielding.

"Hey, let me go!"

"Nope! You've got to fight for your freedom!" She laughed as his arms came up to her shoulders, trying to push her away.

"Get off me!"

Katara responded by grabbing his face and kissing him all over.

"Ugh stop it!" He groaned and finally pushed away from her, falling back on his behind on the kitchen floor, making his mother laugh harder as she offered a hand to help him up. She looked at her hand and made the biggest scowl, scrambling to get up on his own and run out of the kitchen.

"All you girls are crazy!" He let out as he ran through the house and she laughed harder, holding one hand to her stomach.

"Yeah, well you may have to deal with another one soon." She said quietly and let her hand linger on her abdomen, a smile still on her lips but a mindful one this time.

It had been a month since she and Aang found out about the conception of their fourth child. They had decided to wait and announce the news to their little family until her stomach started to become noticeable, not really ready for the questions Kya would surely ask. Explaining childbearing to Bumi about Kya was hard enough, but Kya was much too smart for her age. She was sure to ask questions beyond those that her brother had asked.

Katara sighed and looked at the dishes dripping in the rack, giving a little pout, not really in the mood to dry them all by hand. She looked around and her children were out of sight. Perfect. She smiled and simply whisked the water away and down the drain, leaving all the dishes dry. She didn't like abusing her bending powers like that, especially with her eldest son being a nonbender, but she was simply had better things to do. As she put them away she idly wondered why she was hearing screaming, expecting Bumi and Kya to be in another fight. She left the kitchen and the screams became louder, and she felt the panic only a mother could feel. She looked around as the screaming continued, realizing it was grown men and woman yelling.

"Bumi! Kya! Where are you?!" She shouted as she ran towards the front of the house, seeing them standing in the doorway. Far beyond their porch, a man was running up the pathway to their little home, fighting off the Air Acolytes that were in his way. Within a second she snatched up Tenzin and pulled Bumi by the collar, shoving the littlest of their family into Bumi's arms and grabbing Kya's hand, linking her and her older brother together.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Kya asked.

"No time. Bumi, take your brother and sister and hide! Quickly!" She shouted and Bumi ran into the house, carrying Tenzin and dragging Kya without question, sensing the danger. Katara closed the door with her on the other side, locking the door to keep her children safe. The man slowed his pace and came to a stop some yards before her, his dark robes blowing in the afternoon breeze. His face was covered but she still stared at him, seemingly calm on the outside but panic settling into veins, ready to fight for her family's safety to this obvious threat.

"He's not here. He's at city hall." She called to the stranger in a simple but clear tone, her hands folded in front of her and standing tall.

He didn't answer her. They had their little stare off for what seemed like an eternity before his stance changed and he lunged towards her. Instantly she was in a fighting stance, pulling water from the flowers on their porch and sending ice daggers at him. He dodged them with superhuman speed, not letting her get a fix on him. The closer he got the harder she fought, pulling water from thin air and the grass of their yard. Still he dodged every strike she threw and was quickly on the porch with her, punching her pressure points up her side and rendering one bending arm useless. She winced and flipped back, trying to use bloodbending to stop him but he was too fast for her, at her side again and giving her blows up her other side that knocked her down. Before she could stand up, the man rendered her legs useless and turned her over on her back so he could see her face.

"I'm not here for the Avatar." The man said before delivering the final blow to her neck, knocking her out.

….

Aang was sitting at his office working on paper work as usual. His pile seemed to be getting bigger every day as more little issues arose. He had been thinking about leaving the council lately. The United Republic wasn't the only nation that needed him. The world needed him. And he wasn't exactly being neutral by being an influential part of a new nation.

He sighed and put down his pen, leaning back in his chair and looking around his office. His eyes fell upon the photo of him and his family taken just a few weeks ago. He smiled as he looked to his children and how well all five of them fit together in that photo. He tried to imagine a fourth spot for the child developing inside his wife and he could see it. He could see Tenzin standing on the table next to little Kya with Katara holding his hands up, and he could see himself, holding his newest son or daughter in his arms, the same happy smile on his face. He loved his children so much. And Katara… he didn't know he could love her more than he had when he was younger, but as they grew together she just became a part of him. It pained him to think of how hollow and loveless his life would be without her or his family. And although the love in that photo was evident, it hurt him when his children fought.

Bumi and Kya had been fighting a lot lately and he was sure it had to do with the fact that she was a waterbender. Aang had tried to sit him down and explain to him that he was still loved and precious to him, even without bending abilities, but Bumi just sighed and walked away, saying he wouldn't understand. It was true. Aang could bend all the elements. Airbending had always been a part of him, so natural, so easy. He couldn't imagine what Bumi was going through now that, in Bumi's mind, he had to compete with Kya for affection, not to mention Tenzin, of whom Aang was sure was an airbender.

Aang sighed and sat back up straight in his chair, ready to get back to work when suddenly the door to his office burst open, his son running through the door way.

"Bumi! I was just thinking about you!" He said with a smile and pushed away from his desk, waiting for him to run over to hug him. But something was wrong. There was a look of panic on the on his face. He quickly realized that his other children were nowhere in sight.

"What's wrong? Where's your mother?"

"You have to come home. Something's happened. Mom's gone."

Instantly Aang was on his feet, running out the door with his son in tow, sprinting through the halls and climbing to the roof to get Appa.

….

'_If you want to see her again, let the United Republic fall._'

Aang didn't read the note out loud, but he was sure Bumi had already read it. Aang sighed shakily and put the note inside his robes with his free hand, holding little Tenzin in the other arm.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"There was a scary man." Kya said, hugging Bumi's leg.

"Yeah there was this guy and he was taking out the Acolytes like they were nothing. Then the next thing I knew mom grabbed me, and told me to hide us all. We hid in the closet in your bedroom for a long time… I came out to see if he was gone, but then I couldn't find Mom. So I came looking for you." Bumi lamented softly.

Aang looked to his children and saw fear that he had fought so hard to keep this world free from. He knew exactly who this person that took Katara was. A rebel. One of the people who didn't like the Idea of the fire nation colonies staying put and becoming a new nation. Someone who wanted everything back the way it was, and was willing to do anything to make it a reality. Someone who had been waiting for years for this exact moment, for Aang's guard to be down. He motioned for Bumi and Kya to come to him as he knelt down with his arm open wide and they came quickly, holding fast to his robes.

"It'll be alright. I'll make us safe again." He said through gritted teeth, trying not to show his anger.

….

Days passed with no word from the man or Katara and Aang losing his mind. Aang interrogated all the Acolytes and didn't get much information. The man was smart to wear clothing that covered himself completely. Sokka had come all the way from Kyoshi Island to help take care for the children while Aang worked with Toph and the rest of the police force to find her. It was useless. They turned up nothing. They even went a step further and questioned all the rebels currently in prison for their actions and they all said they knew better than to mess with the Avatar's family.

On the fourth day, it all went south. That night, the man returned and the Acolytes made themselves scarce as he made his way up the island to the Avatar's home. Aang could sense something was wrong and he got up from the dining room table.

"Aang, what is it?" Sokka asked, currently playing with Tenzin on the floor with the others.

"He's here. I can feel it." He said and walked towards the door. Sokka left Tenzin where he was sitting and looked to Bumi.

"Watch your brother and sister. Stay. HERE." Sokka said firmly and followed Aang out the door. They stood on the porch and watched as the man walked slowly up the pathway, Katara in tow. Her hands were bound and there was a cloth over her head. She was walking very slowly, almost as if in pain. Aang wanted to run to her but he knew he couldn't. That wouldn't resolve the issue or ensure her safety. Aang stood beside Sokka as the man stopped, holding Katara by a rope connected to her hands.

"I got your note. I've thought about it for a long time and there's nothing I can do. The United Republic is an established nation and I will not destroy a nation to appease you. My duty is to keep the people of this world safe from people like you."

"Then why does your allegiance stay with one nation? You belong to the world."

"Then I will resign. Will that make you happy?"

"I will never be content with this world you've created. The nations were to stay separate and have always been separate. You've taken that balance from the world. It will never be the same… But I want you to resign, yes. This new nation is so dependent on you it will fall on its own." At this point Bumi and Kya were in the doorway behind Sokka, watching the entire situation go down.

"I'll hand in my resignation tomorrow. Now please..." he said, trying not to sound desperate. "Give me back my wife."

He let go pulled forward and let go of the rope, pushing Katara forward. She stumbled a bit but slowly made her way over to Aang, who couldn't contain himself and met her halfway, taking her into his arms and letting out a relived breath that was almost a sob. She felt stiff and cold. He leaned back and took the sack off her face and was instantly in a state of rage. One eye had been blackened. Her lower lip was split and swollen. She looked to Aang with tears in her eyes and grabbed at his robes with her bound hands, hot tears running down her cheeks. Sokka came up to them and pulled out a knife from his boot, cutting her loose and she flung her arms around Aang, sobbing uncontrollably.

"You're safe now… Katara…. I'm here… " Aang said with tears in his eyes, so completely unbelieving that he allowed this to happen. The man didn't leave yet. He was waiting. Katara pulled away from Aang and gripped the front of his robes again.

"Aang… its gone…" She in between sobs.

"What…" Aang didn't understand what she was trying to say. Katara lifted her tip up to her neck and Aang saw all the bruises all over her body, particularly around her waist and abdomen. his eyes widened and tears ran down his face. She put her top back down and saw her children out of the corner of her eyes. She looked back to Aang and just fell apart.

"He took our secret… it's gone…" She buried her face into his chest and he held her for a moment, trying to take in the reality that was crashing down upon him. Their family of five would stay that way. It was gone. That precious little life was gone. His breathing started to become shallow and he took Katara by the shoulders, making her stand on her own. He stepped towards the man who had been waiting for her to tell the news.

"You knew. You had this planned." he said angrily, his voice ringing throughout the island in fury.

"I didn't until I had her. But it worked out perfectly. Now both our worlds will never be the same." he said and laughed darkly. Aang couldn't take it. His rage was impossible to control and his eyes started to glow as well the markings on his hands and head. He was going to kill the man. A life for a life. the air and dust around him started to spin in a typhoon, lifting him up into the air. The man just continued to laugh insanely. Bumi Held Tenzin in his arms and held his face to his chest, making Kya look away. But Bumi watched as his father lost control of himself, scared of him for the first time in his life.

"Go ahead! Nothing you do to me can fix it!" He said and stood with his arms open wide, welcoming his surely painful death, willing to die for his cause. Katara was suddenly under his, pulling his down by his foot.

"Aang! Don't! I know how angry you are right now, but later you will regret this… please sweetie…" She begged him and he just floated there for a few moments, battling with reason and the monster inside of him. Eventually reason took over and he came down, the dust settling around himself and his battered wife. The man called out to the Avatar.

"Even when the worst is done to you, you can't kill. How pathetic." The man turned to walk away and Aang trapped him in a cone of granite.

"Sokka… send a note to Toph. She has a new prisoner to take care of..."

…

He took his wife inside and after the children said their hellos to their mother he made them go to bed, tucking them in kissing them goodnight, not forgetting to tell them how much he loved them and how special they all were to him.

When he was done he found Sokka with Toph out front as she hauled their newest prisoner away, never getting to see his face. Sokka said his goodbye's to the reunited couple and expressed his condolences, completely unaware until tonight that they were expecting another child.

After Sokka had gone Aang followed Katara into their bathroom and helped her undress, seeing more purple and maroon marks pepper her skin. He undid her bindings for her as her muscles were very sore and weak. The sight of her naked usually made him smile with joy, but seeing her so beaten made his filled with rage, guilt, and incomprehensible grief. There were marks in places that were reserved for him, her husband, to see. Places of soft skin that were now beaten. The insides of her thighs, her hips, her knees, dried blood speckled in places on her chest… She didn't seem to notice him looking at her and she put her hair up into a bun, running a warm bath. They didn't speak. He took off his outer robe and lay it on the counter, sitting on the floor next to the tub as she slipped herself into the water. They still didn't speak. She gradually healed all of the wound she could reach, the scars on her back would have to heal on their own. Eventually she stood out of the water and drained the tub, Aang standing to get her a towel and wrapping her gently and helping her out of the tub. For a moment they just stood there in each other's arms, unsure of what to say. There's nothing you can say when tragedy strikes. No words can ever fix what evil steals from your life. Katara looked up into his eyes and he broke down and held her close to him, burying his face into his skin.

"Katara… I am so sorry I let this happen…" He choked out. he was completely hysterical.

"Aang… you didn't let this happen-"

"Don't you dare try to defend me! If I wasn't so busy with work all the time I would have been here. This would have never happened to us. He would have never laid a hand on you!"

"Sweetie… I defended our children. They were safe in the house. This is not your fault…" Her voice was calm but her eyes betrayed her as hot tears streamed down her swollen cheeks. She held him close to her body and felt safe with him around her. His warmth radiated from his body and seeped into her bones. She let herself be the shoulder to cry on. While she had had a few days to come to terms with what that man had done to her, Aang had not. Nothing would be the same between their family. Aang was always more protective of her for the rest of his time in on the earth, instilling it firmly into his children that she is not to be left alone even when he was dead and gone. And although the saying goes that time heals all wounds, something could never be healed. Katara was never able to bear children again. Aang never initiated intimacy with her again, unsure of how that would make her feel. She had to initiate every time and every time he held back. He loved her with all his heart, but never wanted her to be reminded of the pain and horror she went through. But they did feel joy again. And they lived a fairly happy life. But they never forget their breaking point, the place where their life was shattered and had to pick up the pieces again.

End Note: I don't want any hate mail from this. A lot of the elements in the second half of this are from my personal life so you cannot judge me. I promise to never write anything this horrific ever again.


End file.
